


In Lieu of Discourse on our Love

by tylermr14



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Poetry, hanschen is angry, hanschen was not manipulating ernst, hernst, mentions of post-canon headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylermr14/pseuds/tylermr14
Summary: My feelings for him should not be a subject of debate.  I loved him and he loved me and the case should be closed there.  But since some people decide to make a fuss...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem from the perspective of Hanschen Rilow

Let’s get one thing straight,  
I was not manipulating him.  
And I was not “straight and experimenting”, no  
I loved him.  
And, damn it, we were barely more than children.  
I was fourteen when he confessed his feelings to me in the vineyard,   
Fifteen when I told him I loved him too,   
Sixteen when, inevitably, we were caught.  
Because apparently our mutual love was more of a crime than him forcing his upon her.

Our parents and peers thought it a sin,   
And history still reads me as a villain  
For some reason.  
I was not some snake in the garden,   
Tempting the innocent with sin.  
That was not my intention, and, believe me,  
He was not as innocent as you perceive him.  
He read the essay, he knew as much as me,  
In that regard, at least.  
He was not like her, and just because he wasn’t broken and cynical,  
Like me,  
Doesn’t mean he was stupid or blind.

So I will not let you paint me like that any longer,  
I will not let you force me into your stereotype of “predatory queer”.  
Because that wasn’t what I was,  
I wanted the best for him.  
And if you can’t see that,   
I don’t know where the fuck you’ve been.

And when I said, “and so you should”,  
That wasn’t me being cocky.  
That was me comforting him, saying,  
“It”s okay. You’re allowed to love me.”  
I wanted to assure him that our love was not wrong,  
But apparently,   
I was the only one who thought that.


End file.
